


The light behind your eyes

by Meero94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x09 spoilers, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e09 Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> He had been wrong, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and it was her smile lending him warmth. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from **The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance**
> 
>  **Warning:** MAJOR 3x09 spoilers. Proceed with caution and maybe a tissue or two.

His last thought is of light.

It all happens way too fast; one moment he is handing the last blow, thinking _yes_ and _it ends here_ –and the next he is kneeling in the snow, his mind screaming at him to get up. Except that he can’t get up. Cannot move his legs or even blink too fast. His throat aches and there’s a deep burn in his left side where a sword ate into him. He hears words directed at him, tries to process them but the world have exploded in pain and white noise. He hears nothing but the sound of soft humming in his ears and he recognizes it as his mother’s voice –a memory from a previous life.

When the blade goes through his chest, Oliver’s vision is drenched in a harsh blinding white. A hot flash of pain sears through his body; dissolves the chill in his muscles until they ache for a completely different reason. He knows that he is dead then.

Knows that there is no going back now.

_Forgive and have mercy upon him…_

The first person he sees is his father, his eyes sharp and features set in determination. He remembers the sacrifice his father made for him. Remembers the vow he took to honor him. Tastes the _I’m sorry_ at the back of his throat but can’t say it out loud.

_Excuse him and pardon him…_

_Make honorable his reception…_

His mother hugs him. She is warmth and safety, everything he had not felt in a very long time. _My beautiful boy,_ he hears her say and it makes him want to cry out. He wants her to hum softly until this nightmare goes away.

_Protect him from the punishment of the grave…_

He was never afraid to die before, not once, but he sees Thea and his heart gives a dull thud of terror. _She needs me_ , he wants to scream at the sky. _She needs me._ Thea puts her arms around him. _It is not fair_ echoes through his brain.

Then comes a light that outshines that last thought. It grows at the back of his skull and extends gentle fingers of warmth towards the rest of his body. _Felicity._

He sees her face the clearest, hears her laugh at a silly pun, and tastes her lips against his own.

_And the torment of the fire…_

_Promise me,_ she whispers, soft and achingly loving. _Promise me._

He sees the last blow more than he feels it, and suddenly he is falling, falling, _falling._

_Promise me._

His last thought is of light.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for the Arrow fandom in a very long time, so I realize that this might have been awful but I needed to get it out anyway. It's my way of coping with Oliver's death, and I hope you liked it a little bit at least. Tell me what you thought on here, or come talk to me on sulkybbarnes on tumblr where we can cry over Oliver together. 
> 
> Kudos/comments would be most appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
